


A Little Bit of Misdirection...

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Neric - Freeform, Really!, things aren't what they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Deeks and Nell are partnered on an mission, and Eric and Kensi are left behind in Ops. When the mission requires Deeks and Nell to act like a couple, how will all of their relationships be affected?





	A Little Bit of Misdirection...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on June 14, 2015 as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user zerotolove.

“Are you flirting with me?” Nell’s slightly panicked voice crackled to life over the comms, pulling Kensi and Eric’s attention away from the intel they’d been reviewing at Eric’s station in Ops. The pair looked at each other quizzically and Eric moved to open an outgoing connection, but before he could jump into the conversation, Deeks beat him to the punch.

“Of course I am,” Deeks said under his breath, sounding as though he was pitching his voice low so that only Nell (and, by extension, Kensi and Eric) could hear him.

 _“Why?!”_  Nell hissed, sounding just about as confused and alarmed as Eric looked. Kensi glanced at him only to find that he was gripping the edge of his console so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Before she could say anything to help him relax - though she wasn’t sure exactly what that might  _be_ \- Deeks’ voice cut in again.

“When you can…take a look across the bar…on your three o’clock,” Deeks muttered. “Don’t be too obvious about it!”

“Okay, okay,” Nell murmured. “Yeah, I see them…but -”

“-they’ve been watching us more and more closely over the last few minutes. We’re attracting too much attention,” Deeks said softly.

“How? We’re just sitting here, looking like we’re having drinks. You know…that thing people do in hotel bars?” Nell ground out, her voice sounding strained.

“Yeah, well…you have a good point…but still, the Chuckle Brothers over there have been giving us the stink eye for too long, and Sam and Callen still aren’t out of the Ambassador’s suite with the flash drive so, uh, sorry, but-”

_“Mmmpphmm!”_

Kensi leaned over Eric, who seemed to be frozen in place, and killed the comms so that the sounds of Deeks and Nell kissing stopped echoing around Ops. She turned to the tech, who was staring blankly into space. “Hey,” she said, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. “You know that that didn’t mean anything, right?”

Eric shook his head abruptly, seeming to come back to himself with a slight jolt. “Yeah, yep…just doing their jobs. Pfff…of course,” he said with a brightness that sounded a bit forced to Kensi. He paused before looking up at Kensi. “I know I’m being stupid…don’t worry, I’ll snap out of it.”

She squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him, before they both refocused on the mission at hand - they had an extraction to run and the team didn’t have much more time to complete their objective.

 

* * *

 

When Deeks and Nell trailed Sam and Callen into the Mission a couple of hours later, the first thing Kensi noticed was the rather awkward tension between the two of them. She stayed at her desk, pretending to carry on with her paperwork, but listened to the hushed conversation they were having a few feet away.

“I’m just saying-”

“Deeks-”

“-I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but-

“Deeks, I underst-”

“-we were going to get made if I didn’t do someth-”

_“Deeks!”_

There’s a pause, and then Kensi heard her partner cough. She still didn’t look in his direction, but she could picture him reaching up to scratch at his jaw - a familiar nervous tic of his that she secretly found endearing.

“Um…yes?” her partner asked.

“I understand  _why_ you did it. You just surprised me, that’s all. We’re good.” Nell’s voice is firm, but kind, with a trace of amusement. “Now, I have to go find Eric and make sure  _he_ understands.” Kensi looked up then, in time to see Nell start up the stairs to Ops as Deeks turned and ambled towards her.

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms loosely over her stomach and arching an eyebrow at him. “Have a good time out there today, did you?” she questioned.

He shook his head before leaning in to drop a quick kiss on her upturned mouth. “Not a bit. I miss having you in the field with me, Kens,” he murmured. “You okay?” he asked, and she knew he was wondering about more than just her reaction to what had happened with him and Nell on the op.

She grinned at him reassuringly as he crouched next to her chair, taking his hand in both of hers and guiding it carefully to the gentle but distinct swell of her belly, where she let it rest lightly. “Better than ever,” she said honestly. “He even kicked today when he heard your voice over the comms.”

“Really?” Deeks’ smile was as big as Kensi had ever seen it, his eyes bright.

“Like crazy,” she confirmed, squeezing his fingers. “Now, c’mon. It’s  _beyond_ time to go home,” she said, standing and pulling him up with her. As she slung her bag over her shoulder, she smirked at him. “Besides, you have a lot of apologizing to do.”

“Wait…what?” a flicker of confusion crossed his face as he fell into step beside her. “What for? You just said you were okay with-”

‘-I think a backrub  _and_ a foot massage are in order,” she cut in. Deeks started to open his mouth, but she continued. “You know…for your  _pregnant wife_  who had to listen to you make out with another woman today?” She looked at him steadily - even though she knew there was nothing real about the kiss he’d shared with Nell, it hadn’t been fun to listen to.

He gazed back at her for one long, slow moment before reaching for her hand again and laughing softly under his breath. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
